demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:QueenTutankhamun/I'm never walking my dog at night EVER again!
Ok. So, me and my friend, Kailee, were out walking my dog about an hour ago, and I had recently introduced her to the wiki, so we were discussing the wiki and monsters and weird things that have happenned to us. We turned down one street and immediatly the street light on that street turned off. Since Kailee's new to all this she's becoming paranoid and very softly proclaims she is becoming very nervous and that she's nearly scared to death. I tried to calm her down and told her to be quiet, but she kept talking, no matter what I said. We passed the street and the light turned back on, and ater that we saw strange shadows moving around over at the school across the street from my house. We came back inside my house, locked the doors, and gave a sigh of relief that we wouldn't have to walk the dog again that night, but, of course, we were wrong. As soon as we came back inside and let my dog loose from his leash, he ran to the kitchen and immediatly started chowing down on his food. My mom, not understanding the amount of time it takes for food to digest, said that we'd soon have to take the dog back outside. When my mom finally told us to take the dog back outside, this time me and my friend took a flashlight and a pocket knife (we had no other decent weapons) and headed out the door, our hearts pumping with fear. We took almost the same route as the last time and pointed our flashlight in any place that seemed suspiciously too dark. Luckily we saw nothing. But, when we came to the same street light as last time, we decided not to take any chances and conitnue walking a few blocks down, and as we passed the street, the street light turned off again. Me and my mom had been walking down that street at night before and it had never turned off. We came back to my house for the second time thinking that surely we wouldn't have to take the dog out again, but, once again, we were wrong. About twenty minutes later, my mom told us we had to take the dog outside again, so I grabbed a bag full of stuff (I carry it with me in certain cases) like money, bandaids, my cellphone, and several other various items, just in case. We decided to take a completely different route this time and walk around the school across the street from my house. Like I said before, we had seen strange shadows moving and lingering there, but we decided to risk it. That time we didn't see anything too strange, but about five people on bikes rode past us, and for about the rest of the walk we could hear bike chains rattling nearby. Right now, we're still kinda phased by all this, but I swear, if my mom asks us to walk the dog again, I don't care how much of a brat I sound like, I am gonna say NO!!!! -sigh- I need to relax. Category:Blog posts